Tyler's Life at the House of Night
by Laytonsahippie
Summary: This is a story following Tyler's life at the House of Night. Somewhere along the line he will meet a couple of the original House of Night characters, but this is 10 years after Zoey's time.
1. Disclaimer

This is a fan fiction off of The House of Night series, it is a great book! Everything belongs to P. C. Cast and Kristen Cast, and I am just using their idea to write.

Be respectful. This is pretty much my first story published, so be kind!

Gay themes.


	2. Chapter 1

Texas. The most redneck place in the world. Everyone is small minded and has stupid opinions on mundane topics that they don't understand here. Being Marked is just one of them. It was fifth period Art when I felt it. The eyes on the back of my neck, signaling I was being watched, I turned towards the floor to ceiling windows and saw the pale figure under the shadow of the big oak. I was the only one who noticed her, wether that was a curse or a blessing I don't know, but as she started walking towards the glass door that sat in the middle of the windows a sense of impending doom fell upon me.

A cold, creeping feeling ran up my spine as the door opened, and all eyes turned towards the pale woman with the sapphire colored crescent moon on her forehead with the lace like knots lining her face and cheekbones marking her as a Vampyre. She wasn't an ordinary Vampyre. She was a Tracker; and she had tracked me. Her thin finger pointed at me, and all eyes followed, and her majestic voice spewed out the ceremonial words, "Tyler Duane! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" and then a blinding pain shot through my forehead, and as I blacked out, the last thing I heard was people screaming.

When I came too seconds later, the screaming was still happening, people were backing away from my skinny frame as I sat up slowly, holding my throbbing head in my hands. My forehead stinging and burning I slowly stood up, grabbing onto the stool that I fell off of. So many things were going through my head at this time. What did I do to deserve this? How do I get out of this? Why don't I crave blood? Am I going to die? What will my parents say? My thoughts are pierced by the beginning of the hateful words. "You freak, get out of here before we stake you like you deserve!" "Go die in a ditch you filthy blood sucker!" It hurt to hear these things, not because of what they were saying, but who was saying them. People who I had known since I was a year old were saying these hateful things! I slowly sat up, my head held high, I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and stalked out of the class. As I was reaching for the door, my art teacher grabbed my wrist, spinning me around, getting in my face and spitting with anger. "Where do you think your going Mr. Duane?! Class is not over, and I have not dismissed you!" I was shocked. This was a teacher who I had known for over a year now, someone I had talked too about so many things, and she was now treating me as if I was a monster. "If I understand now, I am no longer a student of this school, this Mark, this makes me a student of the House of Night, now, unhand me!" It was as if my words had burned her. I laughed. I felt exhilarated! I walked out the door, and down the hall of the school heading towards the student parking lot exit, getting in my Edward Cullen style Volvo that my mom bought me for my sixteenth birthday. I don't bother in telling my mom and dad that about this, they would only hide me away until I died so I wouldn't mess up their career. I know where the House of Night is, its about a thirty minute drive from my school in McKinney Texas to the House of Night in Dallas. As I drive, the sun beats down on my car, it makes my eyes water and my skin itch, I stop at a light and pull out my Converse jacket that is too small for even my wiry frame, yet it shows off my skinny body. I find my black Ray Bans in the pocket and slip them on, I look up at a graffitied sign for the House of Night and turn right, and look up at a castle like building that stands out against the metropolis around it. Time stands still around the gothic style castle like boarding school, its silent in the most beautiful way. I laugh. Its a manic sort of laugh. A crazy bubbling feeling. I drive up to the side gate, and get out of my car, the sun sliding behind the clouds, and a feeling passing over me. As I step down out of the car, my foot catches and I fall and knock my head against the decorative stones on the pathway, and then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up and there are candle lights flickering, a cold sheet is draped across my slim body as I start to stir from my sleep. My head throbs in tune with my heart, and makes me wonder how many times I am going to hit my head today. I hear a soft cough, and look up to see a striking woman with flowing blonde hair and with a filled in Mark that framed her sharp face with lilies. "How are you feeling Tyler? You took a nasty fall outside our gates this afternoon!" Her voice is soft, yet something powerful hides behind it. "I am this House of Night's High Priestess, my name is Tabitha. I informed your parents of your arrival since you did not." I stare at her for what seems like forever before her words finally register to me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, but why did you tell them? They will come take me from here and lock me up somewhere until I die!" I exclaim. "Fret not my child, your family matters have been handled, and you are now, like all Fledgelings, an emancipated minor. You may change your name now, if you'd like my special Fledgeling." She cooed. "What do you mean, 'special fledgeling?'" I blurt out, causing me to blush at my abruptness. "Don't you know your Mark has filled in?" "What do you mean?" I say, standing up slowly and walking to the mirror that sits above the large sink near the door Tabitha was standing in front of. As I look into the eyes of my reflection, it feels as if I am looking at a stranger. My hand tentatively flits up to my forehead, touching the smooth skin of my filled in sapphire colored Mark. "What... What happened?" I quietly mumble out. "You have been blessed my child, you have been blessed by our Goddess, your Goddess." "The Goddess?" The words flow from my lips, feeling oh so right, and giving me a light feeling in my stomach. "Yes, Nyx, our Goddess, the Goddess of Night, and she has chosen you as hers." "What do you mean, as hers?" "She has Marked you in a special way, a way different then other Fledgelings." As she says these words, the light feeling in my stomach returns, and from that I know she is right, this Goddess - my Goddess, has chosen me. "Come my Fledgeling, I will show you around, classes have just started, so we won't be interrupted during our tour, come now my child." I follow her down the hall, looking through the gothic style windows, in awe of how much like home this place already feels. We walk through a tall decorated archway, carved out of stone like the rest of the castle like building. "This is the back of the school, through the door ahead is the courtyard, the courtyard leads to all the parts of the school, straight ahead is the path that will split and go to the dorms." I nod, and twist my head around left and right taking in everything. I hear a soft laugh, and look behind me to see a strawberry blonde boy with the most stunning cold blue eyes, and by the color of his eyebrows, I can tell he is naturally dark headed. His lean, lithe body striding towards us, my eyes drinking in his every move. "Merry meet High Priestess" He crosses his fist across his chest, above his heart and bows. "Merry meet Sebastian, is there something you need?" Her hands crossed, she looks everything one would imagine a High Priestess would be. "Madame Labell asked me to find you, one of the students is in need of you. Lack of sleep I think." He speaks and stands with such confidence, a confidence that he obviously doesn't know he has. "Well, then, will you complete our newest Fledgelings tour than? I meant to send word to you as Tyler here will be your room mate." His eyes flit to me, appraising me as if to see if I am worthy of his presence. "Gladly, High Priestess." He bows again, and steps aside for her to walk the way that Sebastian had come. As she walks away and steps out of earshot, he steps in close, almost nose to nose with me and moves past, his lips at my ear. "You are destined to do great things." He whispers. I blush as I realize his hand is on my forearm, and has trailed down to my wrist. "What... What do you mean?" I stutter out. "Our spells and rituals teacher, Aphrodite has predicted your arrival for some time now. Of course, she only told me because I am her son. She told me my soulmate would come to me with as a Fledgeling," he stops, and looks up at my Mark. "A Fledgeling with a filled in Mark." I blush deeper, and look down, up, anywhere to not look at him in the face. He takes my hand and leads me to the dorms. "Our room is in this building, across the way is the girls dorms, we aren't allowed in there past four." He says. "Four? Four in the afternoon?" He looks at me and smiles, and then chuckles. "No, my sweet, four in the morning." I look at him back, a small smile creeping across my face. How he knew I was gay, I don't know, but more power to him! "Whats next on the tour?" As I speak these words, a clock begins to chime. "Now? It is time to eat, and to introduce you to your new friends." As he says these words, he looks away towards a small building in the middle of the courtyard where teens filed in. A small group of five stands under a tree, looking our way, huddled together in the cold of the night, the candle light casting their shadows around them. "They are waiting for us," He says, a smile evident in his voice. "We should go, I can't wait for them to meet you." He looks down and smiles at me, infecting me with a smile of my own. We trod down the sidewalk towards the small group of five, three girls and two boys. The two girls blatantly flirting with the two guys, but for some reason they don't seem to fit in with the group. As we get closer, tidbits of their conversation drift towards me on the wind. "So, we think you should take us out sometime, if you think you can handle us that is." The two girls laugh in unison, an action that seems to come natural to the two. "Dakota, Nicole, don't hurt the poor boys." Says the third girl who stands off to the side, bundled up. "Sebastian, who do you have there," Says the girl named Dakota. "And how can we get to know h-" They both stop, and five pairs of eyes travel up to my forehead, to my filled in Mark. "Oh! Sebastian! This is him, isn't it? The boy from your mom's visions?" The girl who stands off to the side asked. "Yes, Emily, this is him." Sebastian's arm snaking across my shoulders, feeling like it was meant to be there forever. I blush scarlet red, contrasting the sapphire color of my Mark as he does and says these things. "Sebastian, I think you are overwhelming the poor boy," Squeaked Dakota. "We think you need to talk this over with... Whats your name?" Asked Nicole. "Tyler, my name is Tyler, and I agree with them, you should talk to me before, well, all of this!" I rush out, causing me to blush again. "Not that I don't mind it though..." I whisper out. "Your right, I'm sorry, I bet this has been an overwhelming day for you, come on, lets go eat and talk this over." His arm falls down from my shoulders, the cold air hitting them, leaching the heat from his arm. Everyone walks in to what I assume is the cafeteria, considering the smells and sounds coming from inside. As I walk towards the door, a voice from inside, a women's voice utters one simple thing. "He's the one."


	4. Chapter 3

I walk into the dining hall with Sebastion at my side and Emily, Dakota, and Nicole behind us, and all eyes hit me and the others, and then they all travel up to my forehead and a silence comes over the whole dining hall. I fidget in place, feeling greatly uncomfortable as whispers start, obviously about the anomaly on my forehead. I feel a warm hand wrap around mine and pull me towards a sleek booth and then hands on my shoulders and setting me down softly in the booth. I try to not pay attention to the eyes focused in on me and the whispers. "What the hell is your problem people? Never seen a super Fledgeling before?" Yelled an irate Nicole. Everyone went back to their own business after that, sneaking peeks at me behind Sebastion's protective shielding. I look down and play with a torn string from my shirt and feel Sebastion's eyes on me. "Yes, Sebastion?" I ask, looking up to meet his gaze. "How are you doing?" He asked, touching my arm lightly. "Okay, I guess." He frowned, his face wrinkling in a perfect way. "Just, 'Okay?'" He asked, obviously bummed I wasn't happier being there. I was about to ask him what he meant when my phone started playing Kerli's Tea Party, telling me Eliana was calling. I held up a finger telling Sebastion to wait a second and touched the screen to answer her call. "Tyler Matthew Garrison, where the hell are you?! I heard you got Marked! Why didn't you tell me, your best friend?!" She screeched into my ear. "I'm sorry Eliana! I've had a lot going on, obviously!" I screeched back. Shockingly, I heard a sniffle on the other end of the line, and silence, something that didn't usually happen with her. "Eliana? Are you there?" I asked softly. "Yeah, it's just, I'm sorry I yelled, but I don't know what I'm going to do without you here now," She said softly, obviously trying not to cry. "Why couldn't I be Marked too?" She asked, her voice cracking from the effort of not crying. "Oh sweetie! It's okay! I'll talk to you everyday, and we'll go on mall trips whenever we can!" I rushed out, trying to console my childhood friend. I had never been good with consoling people when they were crying, I became flustered and always said the wrong thing, but this time I felt like something inside of my was guiding my lips to the right words. "And maybe they will Mark you! You never know! We practically spend every hour of every day with one another! Whatever happened to trigger the start of my Change may happen to you!" I said, feeling the light feeling in my stomach coming back again, telling me that what I said was true. I talked to her for a little while longer and finally told her I needed to eat something before dinner was over and I promised to talk to her when I got the chance. When I actually realized that there were other people around me all I noticed was that they were all staring at me with odd expressions on their faces. "What?" I asked, totally confused. "Why did you tell her she would be Marked?" Nicole asked. "Thats just getting her hopes up," Dakota said. "To be crushed." Nicole finished for her, finally putting into perspective that they were twins. I stared at them for a moment, comparing them to see the similarities. Their eyes were the same shade of blue, and their hair was the same shade of blonde. I was shocked I hadn't realized that they were twins. I was an artist, I should have noticed right away. I began to look at the others at the table, putting their appearances into my mind to possibly draw later. I looked at Emily and saw a petite shy girl with black hair and hazel eyes. I smiled. I hadn't slowed down long enough to actually take in my surroundings, except for the people staring at me like an animal in a cage. "Are classes over?" I ask Sebastion. "No, there are still two more periods and then we can do whatever, why?" I knew that I needed some more sleep or I wouldn't be able to deal with all of the stuff going on. "Can you show me where our room is before class starts? I need to get some sleep." I said, turning on a bit of an extra charm for a guaranteed yes. He smiled and nodded, grabbing his bag and my wrist at the same time pulling us both out of the booth as if we weighed nothing at all. He dragged us through the dining halls doors and out into the courtyard where it had started to mist and the distant sound of thunder signaling a storm on its way. "So, which way to the dorms again?" I asked, looking down a path that I thought might lead to the dorms. I felt eyes on me and turned to look at him to find him staring. "What?" I asked. He turned me to fully face him, and looked me in the eyes. He stayed like that for a while, just looking into my eyes until I began to fidget and he started dragging me down the path I had been looking down before. I followed him along as best as I could considering he was dragging me but the way he was taking me didn't look like a dorm but more like a chapel. "Sebastion, where are we going?" I asked frustratedly. I asked several times and he kept going forward in the direction of the chapel like building. I tried to dig my heels into the ground to slow him down but it was like he was a super person on a mission of life and death. As we rounded the corner to enter the chapel I sensed something, something I had never felt before. It was a pure bubbly feeling that started in my stomach and went to my head. I started to see stars and I started to get a little dizzy. I was totally disoriented but it felt like the wind was beating me and like the earth was shaking, I felt like a volcano was exploding inside of my head, and like the ocean was at my feet, pulling me under, and deeper. And for the third time, I blacked out.


End file.
